


Arts and Crafts

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x03 never happened, Arts, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel just wants to be pretty for you dean, Crafts, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Human Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Approves, Season/Series 09, arts and crafts, the internet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a millionaire who likes arts and crafts, Dean is dense, and Sam is just relieved they're finally together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts and Crafts

To Dean, the Internet was a wonderful, beautiful, horrible thing. On the one hand, it kept Castiel entertained most of the time so he didn’t have to – the former angel asked a seemingly endless of stream of questions about humanity and human culture and _how human bodies work_ that was only interrupted by sleep, food, or the Internet.

 

The problem with letting the Internet babysit his weird human-angel full-grown man-baby became clear within hours. Castiel hadn’t stuck to normal sites like news or porn. No, he’d found the craft section of the Internet. Their garden had never looked better, but their table – and the rest of the bunker – had never looked worse. Every available surface that wasn’t used for eating was covered in bits of yarn and string, spools of thread, scraps of paper, splotches of paint, globs of glue, and vials of essential oil. Castiel hadn’t stuck to the _normal_ crafts like knitting or sewing; he’d gone all out and taken up _perfume making._ And worst of all, _nowhere_ was safe from the glitter.

 

Dean had to admit that Castiel was good at pretty much everything he did. The garden was filled with at least fifty different varieties of flowers, some exotic, some not – when Dean had asked him where he got all the money for these things, Castiel had haughtily informed him that he was a millionaire.

 

“You’re not a millionaire, Cas.”

 

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Dean.”

 

“And where did you get these millions of dollars?”

 

Castiel gave him a long-suffering sigh. “As soon as I realized that I’d eventually rebel for you, I went back in time and took out stocks in various computer companies to insure myself for the eventuality of my Fall.” His lips quirked up in a smile. “At the time, I did not realize that ten million dollars was a lot of money.”

 

“You have ten _million_ dollars?”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“And you didn’t- You didn’t _tell_ me?”

 

“I just did.”

 

Dean shook his head and walked away.

 

***

 

Castiel was also good at embroidering. Dean found that out when Castiel gave him a beautifully embroidered circle of fabric with roses, pink carnations, and orchids around the edges. The words, “I love you, Dean,” were sewn into the center, because Castiel had no sense of boundaries and even though Dean had tried to explain to him that friends didn’t say that to other friends, Castiel had just smiled and kept on doing it.

 

“Uh, thanks, Cas,” Dean said, turning it over in his hands.

 

“Do you like it, Dean?” If he didn’t know better, he’d think that Castiel looked _shy._

 

“Of course. You made it. But...”

 

Castiel took a step forward until he was inches away from Dean. “It’s true,” he whispered, laying one hand over Dean’s heart.

 

“Cas...” Dean was lost. He’d spent so long telling himself that wasn’t what Cas meant, that the former angel was just clueless and oblivious and unable to feel that way. Then Castiel _kissed_ him, shattering all of Dean’s protests and doubts.

 

Castiel pulled away before Dean had a chance to respond, turned around and smiled at him, and said, “I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean reached up to touch his still tingling lips and smiled.

 

***

 

Things didn’t change much after that. Cas still sat too close to him in the lounge (except that now it was all right) and while they used to end up in the same bed by the time morning came because Cas was scared to sleep on his own, these days they started in the same bed, cramped together and helplessly intertwined.

 

Sam still gave them knowing looks and took every available opportunity to tease Dean about his epic love for Castiel, but neither Dean nor Castiel felt the need to tell him.

 

Sam eventually found out one day when Castiel came into the room, pouting because his latest project had proved to be too difficult. Cas showed him his messy red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet hands and Dean winced and carefully asked him what happened.

 

“I was trying to paint my nails,” Castiel sighed. “I failed.”

 

“Cas, no offence, but it looks like a unicorn threw up on yours hands.”

 

“I was _trying_ to paint them with rainbow stripes,” he whined. “I was trying to be pretty for you, Dean.” Sam raised one eyebrow at that, but didn’t say a word.

 

“Tell you what, Cas. I’ll help you. Let’s go to the store; I’ll even buy you some unicorn stickers so you can look extra pretty, okay?”

 

Castiel nodded.

 

As Dean rose to leave, Sam shouted, “Wait!”

 

“What is it?” Dean asked.

 

“Are you two... _Together_?”

 

“For about a month now. Get with it.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Finally.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Assbutt.”


End file.
